Legends of Tomorrow Rise of the Blue Bow
by HeatStormLegends
Summary: This is a story about a man named Alex Foxworthy, otherwise known to the public of Star City as the Blue Arrow, but when Nate Heywood comes running into City Hall one day, it all changes for our young hero. Join him on his journey to stopping time criminals everywhere. He is the Blue Bow.
1. Preview

_**Hi, everyone, it's me, Heatstorm, or Ronnie Stein on discord. This is a preview for my first story Legends of Tomorrow: Rise of the Blue Bow. If you like it please follow, vote, and comment. I will be making a special chapter called Comic-Con 2016, it will be for you, the readers, to ask me and the cast plus my character, Alex Foxworthy, any questions you might have on the story. So without further ado, let's get on with our story. But first, some housekeeping. Alex, take it away.**_

 _ **Alex: Heatstorm does not own DC's Legends of Tomorrow or any of their characters, except for me and anything else you might not recognize.**_

 _ **No POV**_

In the year Star City, 2016, we see the city hall for Star City, and we see a young man with papers in hand running down the halls. Running chaotically, I might add, as if he is trying to escape somebody. "Oh!" Nate Heywood exclaims as he slides under one of the security guards legs. He grunts as he runs into one of the people who works there. "Sorry! My bad!" he exclaims as he runs away. He grunts and coughs after a man who looks kind of like the tenth Doctor off of that show Doctor Who, by the name of Alex Foxworthy, tackles him to the ground. He groans as Alex points his gun at Dr. Heywood as he lays on the ground with his papers around him. "What the hell is going on out here?" Mayor Oliver Queen asks in an authoritative voice. "Sorry, sir, he broke through the security cordon downstairs." Alex Foxworthy explains while keeping the SIG Sauer handgun aimed at him.

"Only because they wouldn't let me up without an appointment, but how does a regular guy get an appointment with the Mayor anyway?" Nate says to the mayor and Alex, and gets off the floor, which is not a very good idea when you have a man with League of Assasins training as the guy you are talking to. "Heywood, Dr. Nate Heywood. I'm here to talk about Sara Lance, Ray Palmer, and the rest of the Legends. I think they're all in trouble." Nate explains to Mayor Queen. Mayor Queen looks at his head of security and says, "Alex, can you and Dr. Heywood have 5 minutes together in my office."  
 _ **Alex's POV**_

Myself, Mayor Queen, and Dr. Heywood are all in Mayor Queen's office. Dr. Heywood is sitting on one of Mayor Queen's sofas setting up what looks like a complex presentation for a board of directors, not to the Mayor and his security Director who both wanted it over in 5 minutes. Mayor Queen is over by his desk, and I am sitting in one of the chairs on the other side of the mayor's desk.

"Thank you for not having me arrested back there. Those security guards really overreacted. You know, one of 'em tried to Mace me." Dr. Heywood rambles. "We did not, Dr. Heywood, we saw you as a threat to our boss and everyone in our building. And by the way, you obviously have never learned how to dodge getting tackled." I say in reply to Dr. Heywood. "Dr. Heywood, I only agreed to give you five minutes, which was three minutes ago, because Ray and Sara are friends of mine, but I don't know the first thing about any Legends." Mayor Queen says, walking over to where Dr. Heywood is. "Of course you do, because you're the Green Arrow and your friend over there is the Blue Arrow."

"Excuse me?" Mayor Queen says. I start to pull out my gun, and walk over to him. "How do you know this information Doctor, I can escort you out now, without anyone knowing you even left, I have years of League of Assassins training. We are not men you want to mess with." I threaten him. "We're done here." Mayor Queen says, gesturing for me to take him out through the back.  
"Look, I'm sorry." Dr. Heywood says. "I think we should hear him out Oliver." I say. "I didn't mean to drop a bomb on you like that, it's just, I've exhausted all my normal avenues, and you're the only person left who won't think I'm crazy." Dr. Heywood explained. "Are you sure about that?"Oliver asks. "I'm a historian.I specialize in deductive historical reconstruction. In layman's terms, I'm a time detective, which I really don't have to be to look at a calendar to see one week after you came to this city, Robin Hood showed up, and after he showed the Blue Robin Hood was seen fighting him." Dr. Heywood says.

"You said that Sara and Ray are Traveling throughout time with the other Legends." Oliver says, bluntly. ""Legends" is what they call themselves. Now, for the past six months, I've been noticing subtle changes to history, Almost imperceptible. Actually, if it wasn't for a friend of mine who's a quantum physicist, I wouldn't have been able to detect the subliminal alterations. The point being, I think your friends are responsible." Dr. Heywood explains. Oliver and I look at him like he is crazy.  
Nate sighs and says "You're looking at me like you want evidence. Evidence, okay, an illuminated manuscript from 1216 depicting a knight Looks a lot like your friend Dr. Palmer, same nose and and chin. Erratic text describing a woman in white with a bo staff. Uh, hieroglyphic from Mesopotamia depicting an albeit crude ship that flies through the air and disappears." Dr. Heywood says showing us the evidence as he says each piece.  
"Let's skip to the part where they're in trouble." Oliver says. "UFO sighting, New York City, 1942, multiple witnesses report a flying machine diving into the Atlantic, which matches not only the Mesopotamian hieroglyphics but." "The part where they're in trouble!" Oliver says. "Contemporaneous with the sighting were multiple reports of an underwater detonation of an atomic bomb! Now, the government has denied this." Dr. Heywood explains. "You said 1942." I said. "That's three years before." Oliver says. "Before the atomic bomb was supposedly invented, yes." Nate says.

"I told you history was changing." Nate says. "Dr. Heywood, if the Legends' ship met an A-bomb, they're not in trouble, They're dead." Oliver says bluntly. "I will meet you at the car, just let me get my gear and call my wife." I tell Oliver. Oliver moves his head in a go kind of gesture. I head to my office to get my gear and call my wife.

 **I hope you guys loved that chapter, all right. Now that we got our preview out of the way, I have one thing to tell you, one of our big bads will be a Prometheus like character named Saracon, you can ask questions about him, my character's relatives and anything else you might want to ask in the comment section below.**


	2. Chapter 1: Shooting Through Time

_**Hi, everyone, it's me, Heatstorm, or Ronnie Stein on discord. This is the 2nd chapter for my first story Legends of Tomorrow: Rise of the Blue Bow. If you like it please follow, vote, and comment. I will be making a special chapter called Comic-Con 2016, it will be for you, the readers, to ask me and the cast plus my character, Alex Foxworthy, any questions you might have on the story. So without further ado, let's get on with our story. But first, some housekeeping. Mick, take it away.**_

 _ **Mick: Seriously, you idiots haven't figured this out yet, Me and My team don't belong to Heatstorm, but his character Alex and anything you might not recognize do.**_

 _ **Alex's POV**_

Oliver and I are in the Arrowcave, talking about this mission Nate Heywood wants us to go on to find the Legends. "Oliver, I'm not sure about this, how can we trust this kid, I think we should call Lyla or Allison." I told Oliver about our mission. "I think we can trust him, but you can ARGUS or your wife if you like." Oliver replied. "Ok, I believe you, but still, how are we going to locate their ship." I told Oliver. "I think we should call ARGUS to help us find out if a missile or something hit their ship." Oliver said.

"I will get on that once we are done talking." I told Oliver. "But first, before we get done talking, I think you should go with Nate and help the Legends. They should need another League person and also someone who knows about computers like you." Oliver said. "Oliver, I don't think that's such a good idea, what if Malcolm comes back. Also what if someone attacks you as the mayor." I explained to Oliver. "I don't think either of those things will help, and also you can assign one of your best agents to be my new Security Director." Oliver said. "Also with you taking out Malcolm, Damien, and before Damien but after Malcolm, you took out your cousin Saracon."

I walk over to the case of suits beside the computer bank, watching Felicity and Nate at work on the computers, triangulating the Legends last known location in New York and also hacking into government files on the A-Bomb being built 2 years before it was supposed to be. "Saracon was one of my hardest enemy I ever faced, mostly because he was family, but I never considered Malcolm family after he killed my parents using that Markov device of his. Then Slade killed my best friend, and finally Darhk killed my friend who helped me in the Bunker when I first started out. And I think the way I never got caught all these years is because I never did what you did like killing your enemies. I only killed enemies when I was pushed to." I told Oliver, reminding him everything that has happened to me since I started my crusade.

"Alex, I know this crusade has been one of the hardest things for you, but I think it is time to retire the name Blue Arrow and become something better like I did when I had to come back to be a light in our city." Oliver said. That is a great idea, I thought, it might be an epic time for me to try out my new suit and bow and arrows. "Ok, Oliver, I agree, just let me try on my newest suit. I want to see what you think of it." I told Oliver. "I think that would be a great idea, go and suit up in your newest suit." Oliver said. I go to my bunker and put on my new suit and try out the new settings. My new settings include night-vision goggles and electric shocks. I walk back to where Oliver is sitting in his bunker. "So what do you think." I ask Oliver.

Oliver stood up in awe and amazement, Felicity and Nate turned away from locating the Waverider, and saw me in my new suit with my newest bow and arrow, that looks like Oliver's bow, the bow is an Oneida Kestrel compound bow, that folds up. Oliver speaks up after standing there for 5 minutes. "I love it, now we just need your new superhero name. I got it, your new codename is the Blue Bow." Oliver said. "I like it. I'll call ARGUS and see if they can't get us a sub and help us find it. By the way, Felicity, have you and Dr. Heywood located the Legends' ship?" I said. Felicity responded, "Yes, I did, it is at the bottom of the Hudson River, right on the entrance to the Atlantic Ocean. The coordinates are 44°7′4″N 73°55′4″W." "Alright I am calling Allison now to tell her about me leaving and going on this mission. Good thing, I already have some go-bags packed."

 _ **1 Day later, Atlantic Ocean**_

We are on board the submarine I obtained for us from ARGUS. "We're closing in on your coordinates, Dr. Heywood." I told Dr. Heywood. "Are you seeing the sonar readings of the sea floor? Either that's a really weird-looking rock formation or the wreckage of a time ship." Dr. Heywood said. We board the ship, and walk down the corridors while at the cargo bay door, I drop off my luggage. "If the Legends went down with the ship."Dr. Heywood says. "Where are the bodies?" I say. Oliver, myself, and Dr. Heywood walk into this room, that looks sort of like a medbay. There is a man sitting in a chair while beams of light bathe over his body. He looks like a man Barry Allen had fought by the codename of Heatwave. "The ship's keeping him in stasis." Oliver notices, as Oliver and I look at a screen on the wall that has his vitals on screen and the words STASIS ACTIVATED. "How do you know that?" The clearly not observant Dr. Heywood asks. I shine my flashlight on the screen showing him the words that made me and Oliver realize he is in stasis. The machine continues to beep telling us his vitals. "Oh." Dr. Heywood said.  
Nate goes over to the screen and turns on the power in the Medbay. The man awakens, and tries to attack me, keyword there tries. He took a deep breath and sat up and started to throw punches but I dodged them, And I grabbed hold of his arm and forced him back into the seat. "My name is Alex Foxworthy and my preference is to not break your bloody arm, so I want you to calm down and tell us what happened to your team."I tell him. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." The man says. "Try us, we have been through some pretty crazy shit in our time of crime fighting." I tell the man. "Follow me to the kitchen, we can have some beers and talk." The man says. We follow him, on the way we tell him the rest of our names and he tells us his name, I was right he was that guy Barry had fought, named Mick Rory aka Heatwave, why Barry gave his enemies nicknames I will never know, I just don't want to start another fight like we did the last time Oliver brought up Barry giving his enemies ridiculous nicknames.  
We get to the kitchen and we grab 3 beers each. I sit down across from Mick while Oliver and Nate stand up drinking their beers listening to Mick tell us what happened to his team. "All I remember is being knocked out by that skinny, little Englishman." Mick said. "Hey, I'm a skinny Endlishman. Very embarrassing" he said in a gruff said. "Chill out, Purple Man." Mick said. "Purple man? Where do you get that from?" Mick replied saying, "Purple Man is a villain in a TV show called Jessica Jones, you look just like him. You also look like some Doctor Who I don't know his name." Mick explained. "I know that Sara told her father she was leaving to protect history." I said. "Why? Why does history need protecting?" Nate asked. "Because the dumbass bastards who were protecting it The Time Masters, were blown up." Mick said. "So you and the Legends took over?" I asked. "Mm. Chasing down time criminals and fixing the parts of history they screwed up. Aberrations, the captain called them. "We were chasing them for about six months without a problem. Well, the occasional problem." Mick said, looking at us like he was about to have flashbacks.  
 _ **FLASHBACKS France 1563**_

 _Mick's voiceover_

" _I knew we were all in trouble when Rip made us put on blouses just to save the King of France."  
_ "I look like an idiot." Mick said, looking at the house from the bushes. "I rather like the style of les Mousquetaires de la garde." Martin Stein said. Martin Stein is a man of 77 years of age. A learned man, a professor of multiple sciences but also a nuclear part of the Legends hero duo, Firestorm. Martin Stein looks like the person who made the Titantic. "You would." Mick says. "Can we concentrate, please? King Louis XIII is scheduled to meet an untimely end at the hand of Cardinal Richelieu's men at any moment." Rip Hunter said in a matter of fact tone that said please stop arguing and focus on the mission at hand. "Roger that. I have eyes on the King." Ray Palmer said, flying into the King's room in his miniaturized ATOM form on his comms.

"Whatever you do, do not let him out of your sight." Captain Rip Hunter of the Waverider said. "But if today's when he's supposed to You know, with the queen, I …" "Raymond, without that consummation there will be no Louis Quatorze, no Sun King, and no golden age of France." Martin Stein said, in a tone that said stay and watch them even if they do have relations. "Which means by extension no Madame Curie, no Louis Pasteur." Rip said "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it, history will be totally screwed, but I don't have to be there for the actual you know, consummation, do I?" Ray said, scared that he would see some things he shouldn't see by sitting on the king's table watching him. Sara comes walking into the Queen's room, carrying one of the Queen's necklaces to put on the Queen. "It's beautiful, Your Grace." Sara Lance said. "As is yours. Who gave it to you?" The Queen asked. "My sister." Sara said.  
"You speak of her as if she is gone." The Queen observes, as she gets up and turns around to walk around her. "I hate to see a lady so beautiful so sad." The Queen says in a seductive voice. Sara notices the Queen is coming behind her to touch her shoulder in a sexual advance. "Your husband." Sara starts to say something."Enjoys the company of his male courtiers. Why should I be denied similar pleasures?" The Queen says. "Sara I need to know that the Queen is secure." Rip says. "Meantime, I believe I've identified our assassins and I'd wager those aren't just swords on their hips." Looking up on the terrace, Martin saw assassins coming up with laser guns in their hands.  
The laser gun of one of the assassins hums, as if starting up. "Ah, yes, that would explain the aberration." Rip says noticing the same thing.  
The door knocks as the king is getting the bed ready for his happy time with his wife. "My love, there is no need for you to ….." The king says, coming to the door and opens it to see an assassin pointing a gun at him. "Knock." Just as the king says knock, Rays comes flying to over to punch the assassin out.  
Ray grunts and says "Sorry to spoil the mood."  
Rip, Mick and Martin have the assassins shooting at them engaging them in a fight. Rip runs over to an assassin with his sword out and knocks the laser gun out of his hands. The assassin pulls out a sword and chases Rip. The king runs down the stairs when Mick runs in and pushes the king out of the way of a laser blast aimed at his head and they fall on the floor. Jax comes up behind the assassin as he is about to make another shot at Mick and the king. Jax takes his hood off as Mick asks, "Where the hell's Sara?" Sara gets thrown onto the queen's bed, as the queen proceeds to make out with her. "Ha!" Rip exclaims still in an intense sword fight with an assassin this time going up stairs. "Everyone back to the ship!" Rip says walking on top of the rails of the bridge. Jax comes crashing through a door fighting a assassin on the terrace. The assassin pulls out a sword and proceeds to try to stab the young man. "That's easier said than done." Jax says.  
Sara and the queen start giggling as they are having their little makeout session. Rip is on the rails fighting an assassin while grunting with every stroke. Rip jumps down off of the rail and takes the assassin's leg out from under him grunting as the assassin screams. Jax grabs the assassin's arm and grunts, pushing the assassin onto the ground and making him roll while losing his sword. The assassin pulls out a gun and Jax says, "Gray, meet me on the north side of the house!" Running to their rendezvous spot. "It's actually a chateau. What's your plan?" Martin says running to Jax. The assassin starts to fire on Jax as Jax dives off the balcony, coming down to Martin's arms for them to become Firestorm. "You'll see!" Jax yells. "Oh, you've got to be kidding." Martin says looking up and putting his arms up to meet his partner's.  
Firestorm flies up and over the house while Rip looks on. "Oh, bloody hell." Rip says as Ray starts flying in his suit and firing laser blasts at the assassin as the assassin screams. "That was the last assassin." Ray says to Rip "What did we say about using powers and future tech, Dr.  
Palmer?" Rip asks. "Well, yeah, but they started it." Ray responded sounding like a little child. "Don't look at me. I left my gun on the ship like a good little Boy Scout." Mick says, as he walks into the courtyard where Ray and Rip are.  
"What's going on?" Firestorm comes flying in behind Rip which gets them a look like what the Fucking Hell did I say about powers. "Who are you people?" The king asks. "I believe the Queen is waiting for you in her bedroom." Sara says, running out to curtsy for the king. "And I'll bet she's all warmed up for you." Jax in his Firestorm suit says, cheekily. "Shut your mouth, Jax, or I'll cut your eyes out and feed 'em to you." Sara says in a rather threatening voice. "I believe our work here is done." Rip says leading the team away, while Jax looks at Sara with a smiling face and Sara punches his arm. Then the Waverider flies away.

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

"Wait, how'd you go from the court of Louis XIII to the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean?" Nate asked, him and Oliver now sitting with myself and Mick. "You said you wanted to hear the full story." Mick said. "We do, just some of us have lives that we'd like to get back to." Oliver says, obviously talking about himself and Dr. Heywood. "We got ourselves in trouble by visiting a time we were told not to." Mick said. "1942?" Dr. Heywood asked. "Mm." Mick said, answering Nate's question. "Who told you not to go to 1942?" I asked. "Some guy in a hood named …." Mick said thinking about his name. "Rex Tyler." He said finally figuring it out. "Said if we set foot in 1942 we'd be all screwed, and then he just vanished." Mick said. "Okay, if he told you not to go to 1942, then why'd you go?" I asked.

 **FLASHBACK CONTINUES**

 **WAVERIDER, TEMPORAL ZONE**

The Legends come walking down the hallway to the bridge. "Put another successful mission down in the books. Where are we off to next?" Ray said. "Gideon and I have calculated a 96% likelihood of another aberration in Bhopal, 1912." Martin responded. "Why can't it be Aruba, 2016?" Mick asked "For real. We've been going non-stop for the past six months." Jax says in agreement with the arsonist with an alcohol problem. "Nobody wants to address the fact that Cardinal Richelieu's men were armed with laser guns?" "Clearly provided to them by a time pirate or some-such." Martin says. "Ah, Grey's right.  
We need to find out who so …." "You can get another chance of destroying the very history that you're supposed to be protecting?" Rip says. "Ah, I knew I forgot something The part where Rip tells us everything that we did wrong." Ray says in a tone of voice that says he is pissed at Rip for getting onto them. "As in seducing the Queen of France just before she's supposed to conceive the country's greatest hope for the future?" Rip says pointedly looking at Sara. "She seduced me." Sara said pointing her shoe at him.  
"All wrong, as in violating our policy of not using super powers in front of people?" Rip said talking to every metahuman and superpowered person in the room. "They had laser guns."Jax says, rolling his eyes. "At least I didn't screw up this time."Mick says as Rip walks over to him and pulls jewelry out of Mick's bag. "Ahem." Rip said. "Stealing's not screwing up." Mick said.

Rip comes walking into the time library to get away from his non-rule following teammates. As he walks into the room, Gideon, the AI of the ship comes up on one of the ship's projectors. "Another successful mission, Captain?" "Yes, well, it seems I don't share our team's definition of success, but let's see if our labors came to a certain fruition, shall we?" Rip asks Gideon. "Well, that was fun." Sara says coming into the room and sitting on the desk behind Rip. "I'm in no mood for a lecture, Sara." Rip says. "Too tired from dishing 'em out?" Sara asks in a very smartassy tone of voice. "Replacing the Time Masters is an enormous responsibility, Sara, and one which I fear our team is ill equipped…" A timequake shakes the entire ship. "Gideon, are we under attack?" Sara asks the AI of the ship. "Negative, that was a shock wave generated by a time quake." Gideon responds to Sara's question.  
"A what?" Sara asks. "A disturbance in the temporal zone caused by an unusually large aberration." Rip says turning around to the screen. "You never mentioned a time quake before." Sara says. "I've never experienced one before. Gideon?" Rip asks. "The shock wave's point of origin was New York City, 1942." Gideon responds as if knowing what he would say. "That's not possible." Sara said in awe.

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

"Wait, what wasn't possible?" Nate says, walking over to the seat beside Mick. "What?" Mick asks. "You said you and the Legends discovered an aberration in 1942, what was it?" Nate asks. "My guess is it involved Nazis." I said. "You could say that, Kilgrave. The krauts nuked New York City in 1942." Mick said, while I looked wondering why the fuck he keeps calling me these names.  
"Wow, someone just blew up New York." Jax said. "During World War II." Sara says finishing Jax's train of thought. "Think we can all guess who that someone is." Sara says. "Nazis. I hate Nazis." Mick says, obviously pissed off. "Aided by some sort of time traveling ally, obviously." Rip said. "Wait, does that mean the Allied forces lost the war?" Martin inquires. "In which case, why aren't we speaking German right now?" Jax asks, finishing his partner's thought, because they are connected mentally and physically. "Because we're in the temporal zone." Ray says. "And because it takes time for the consequences of an aberration even one as cataclysmic as this one, to ripple throughout time." Rip said. "So how much time do we have to stop it?" Sara asks. "Isn't traveling to that particular time precisely what Rex Tyler told us not to do?" Rip demands fromhis team. "Well, what's the alternative? We let New York blow up?" Sara asks. "It's not like there are Time Masters left to stop it." Ray says.  
"Miss Lance is right, we are history's last line of defense." Martin said in a rather inspirational voice. "I like the sound of that." Jax said in response to his partner's statement. "I'd rather die than speak German." Mick said.  
Rip sighs and responds to his team's seemingly idiotic request and rally to battle. "Best case scenario, let's assume that Mr. Tyler is wrong and we all end up not dying in 1942. What if, in endeavoring to save New York, we make things worse?" Rip says. "What could be worse than a genocidal fascist nuclear-armed super power?" Martin responds. "Relax, Captain. We got this."

 **I hope you guys loved that chapter, all right. I have one thing to tell you, one of our big bads will be a Prometheus like character named Saracon, you can ask questions about him, my character's relatives and anything else you might want to ask in the comment section below.**


	3. Chapter 2: A Nuclear NO, ATOMIC Sit

_**Hi, everyone, it's me, Heatstorm, or Ronnie Stein on discord. This is the 2nd chapter for my first story Legends of Tomorrow: Rise of the Blue Bow. If you like it please follow, vote, and comment. I will be making a special chapter called Comic-Con 2016, it will be for you, the readers, to ask me and the cast plus my character, Alex Foxworthy, any questions you might have on the story. So without further ado, let's get on with our story. But first, some housekeeping. Sara, take it away.**_

 _ **Sara: My name is Sara Lance, and I am resurrected as you may know. I am also the leader of the Legends, and me and my team don't belong to Heatstorm, But his character Alex does and anything else you might not recognize. Enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **FLASHBACK CONTINUED FROM LAST CHAPTER**_

"Gideon, I need you to pull up everything you can on the target in 1942." Sara asked, walking into the library. "I assume that by "target" you mean Damien Darhk." Gideon, the ship's AI said. "You are finally getting the hang of this whole revenge thing." Sara said, crossing her arms in front of the screen displaying her information she asked for. "All right, so we know that he was alive during 1942, so we just need to know where he is." Sara said. "According to a 1942 FBI file, the target was spotted here." While Gideon said those words, the screen zoomed in and showed a picture of Damien Darhk, and the information on him in the aforementioned file.

The door opens and Ray enters and said, "Hope I'm not interrupting." "No, just reading up on 1942." Sara said, thinking Ray you big dumbass, can't you see I am busy with my vendetta. "You've been spending a lot of time down here lately, alone." Ray said. "Am I not allowed in the library?" Sara asked. "Ah, you just never struck me as a book worm." Ray said. "I'm just making sure that you're not holding onto anything. I-I know a thing or two about grief, so if you ever want to talk about Laurel….." Ray was stopped by Sara. "Then I know where to find you. Thank you. Sara said.

"Miss Lance." Martin said acknowledging Sara. "Any luck pinpointing the epicenter of the temporal aberration?" Martin asked Ray. "No." Ray responded, both men now standing in front of the monitor. "Perhaps these news reports will prove useful." Newspapers came on screen after Gideon had told them of the news reports. The headlines said things like, Victory In Europe, Second World War Death Toll Mounts, and weirdly enough Cubs Win World Series.

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

"Wait, what is the significance of the Cubs winning the World Series." Alex asked. "I don't know, Kilgrave, I never asked Haircut or the Professor. Anyway, let's get back to my story." Mick said.

 _ **FLASHBACK RESUME**_

"Oh, that's good news, even though we get nuked, we still win the war." Ray said, like a big absent-minded professor. "Look at the date, Dr. Palmer." Martin said. "In this version of history World War II lasts two more years." Ray said. "And claims 12 million more lives." Martin says. "Including Albert Einstein." Ray said, when he said that, an article came up about Einstein going missing. "Actually, Einstein went missing just prior to the attack on New York." Gideon said. "Wait. W-wait. Perhaps these two events aren't merely coincidental. Think about it, a Nobel Prize winning physicist goes missing." Martin said, starting to put together the pieces of the puzzle. "And miraculously, the Germans get the bomb three years ahead of us." Ray observed. "They must've kidnapped Einstein, forced him to build them an A-bomb, which means the only way for us to fix the aberration…" Martin said. "Is for us to kidnap him first." Ray said, figuring out the mystery of how the Nazi's blew up New York. "Yes! Ha!" Martin said, obviously giddy and gay to meet Albert Einstein. "Gideon, please chart a course for New York City, 1942." Ray said. "Oh, my God." Martin said then started panting in astonishment. "I can't believe I'm going to meet Albert Einstein."

In the engine room, Jax and Captain Hunter are having a discussion. "I can't believe you're making me stay on the ship." Jax said "Mm. I'm asking you to stay on the ship, Mr. Jackson." Rip said. "While the rest of you get to have all the fun battling Nazis." Jax said "You're the only one that I trust to give the time drive a long overdue tune up." Rip told Jax. "And build the time library and modify the bridge and half the other 100 things you've been getting me to do." Jax said, obviously upset about not being able to go with the rest of the team. "All right, give me your tools then." Rip said. "What?" Jax asked. "Pack up your tools, and give 'em to me." Rip said. "Why would I do that?" Jax asked. "Well, I'm gonna give 'em to Mr. Rory to see if he wants to be the ship's mechanic." Rip asked, which left Jax thinking, is this dude seriously going to give my job to a drunk arsonist. "You see, that's not funny." Jax said. "Quite right, because in the event that we can't stop this nuclear explosion, a fully functioning time drive is going to come in handy." Rip said. Jax sighs and picks up a wrench to use for him to go and work on the time drive, mumbling under his breath about how he does everything around here, riddled with plenty of obscenities.

 **NEW YORK CITY 1942**

Martin and Ray are wearing suits and hats, Rip and Mick are wearing military uniforms and Sara is wearing a wonderful white dress with a fur coat. "So how do we find Einstein in a city of 7 million people?" Martin asked. "Well, we just look for the physicist with the crazy white hair." Ray said with a smile on his face, which made Martin stare at him like what the fuck did you just say. "I mean the other one." Ray said, so not to get the professor upset. "According to Gideon, there's a cocktail party at Columbia this evening." Rip said. "Cocktail party? Means booze." Mick said. "Where is it?" Mick asked. "At Columbia, I just … Why does no one ever listen to me?" Rip said, obviously frustrated by the arsonist's not listening to him.

Sara walks away from the group to catch a cab to go pay a visit to Damien Darhk. "Hey, where you going?" Ray asks. "I have a grandfather that's in the FBI. I figured I'd check in in case we need backup." Sara said. "Oh. Good plan." Ray replied. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Rip asked Ray, walking up to him. "Follow Sara, in case she needs backup." Ray said, holding up his ATOM suit, and going after Sara."Oh, God." Rip said.

Sara goes to the sidewalk, raises an arm and whistles to hail her cab. "Take me to Conway and 5th." She says to the cab driver, walking up and getting in the back. Ray comes flying in his miniaturized form and stops in front of the hood ornament. "Oh, jeez." Ray says.

Rip, Mick, and Martin are now at the cocktail party to find Einstein, there is jazz music playing and

men in military uniforms and suits walking about and dancing. "Never been to a nerd party before." Mick said. "You mean a physics symposium." Martin asks Mick. "Nerd party." Mick replies in a matter of fact tone. "Keep your eyes open. We're sure to be in the company of German spies." Rip said. "Th-th-that's him." Martin says, spotting Albert Einstein across the room, going up to some women.

"Good evening, ladies." Albert says putting his arms around the women's waists. "The greatest mind the world has ever known." Martin says. Albert touches one of the girls on the butt. The girl realised what he did and smacks his arm, getting a laugh out of here friend. "I am merely demonstrating Newton's third law. "For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction."" Mick laughs, saying, Ha ha! I like him. He's a pig."

"I just found our spies." Rip says nodding his head over to some men standing in a group by Albert. "Them?" Martin asks. "Notice their uniforms." Rip says. "The stitching on the lapels, it's exquisite." "You mean to say fake." Martin asks. "Mm-hmm." Rip says.

Sara gets out of the cab at the place she told him to go at a warehouse. Ray flies off of the hood ornament. Sara picks up her dress to pull a gun out of her thigh holster. She walks into the warehouse seeing a guy welding, but then she sees her target get out of his car. "Surprise." Ray says, startling Sara, making her point her gun in her face, then Ray whispers, "Surprise." Sara whispers back, in a very mad tone of voice. "How long have you been following me?" Sara asks. "How long have you been following Darhk?" Ray whispers back. "Shut your mouth, Ray. We got company." Damien Darhk walks in with his associates saying, "Guten Abend, mein Herren." "Are they speaking" Ray asks. "German."

One of the spies pulls a gun with a silencer out of his holster, and moves with his teammates. Rip moves his head in a move in gesture, and clears his throat. On the way over there, Mick grabs an hor d'ourve off a tray from a server. "The extraction team is on the move." Rip observes. "Let me talk, I speak "physicist." Martin says, pushing Mick out of the way. "Oh, Herr Professor, I'm so sorry to interrupt." Martin addresses Albert.

"Who are you?" Albert Einstein asked. "My colleague and I were just having a rather spirited debate about your theory of relativity." Martin said pointing back at Mick, as Mick throws the toothpick from his snack across the floor. "Perhaps you can help us settle it." Martin asked. "I was this close to getting them both to come back to my room." Albert said.

"Well, what about your wife?" Martin asked. "The one who died or the one who divorced me 30 years ago?" Albert asked. Mick comes up beside Professor Einstein and clears his throat, saying, "Come on, it's time to go."

"Our thanks, Mr. Darhk." One of the Germans' Damien was meeting said in German. "Don't thank me, yet." Damien replies back in the same language. "That uranium alone is useless without …." Damien said. "The proper expertise to weaponize it. My men are already at work on the next phase."The man said. "Very good." Damien replied.

"You don't have to speak German to know what "uranium" means."Ray said to Sara. "So what?" Sara asked. "Even Einstein can't build a bomb without fuel. Darhk must be the one supplying the Nazis." Ray asked. "Damien Darhk murdered my sister in 2016. If I take him out here in 1942 …" Sara said. "You save her." Ray said, finishing her sentence. "I've been waiting six months to get this son of a bitch." Sara said. "You're gonna have to wait a little while longer." Ray said. "We gotta let him go. Until we get our hands on the uranium he's selling, New York City's hanging in the balance." Sara sighs, saying "I really hate you sometimes, Ray."

Martin and Mick are walking Albert out of the building, when Albert asks, "What do you two think you're doing?" Albert asks. "We have to get you out of here, your life is in danger." Martin says. "This is why I never travel without my security detail. Help! I'm being kidnapped!" Albert says.

Once Albert yells that he is being kidnapped, some police officers start running up. Rip takes a sip out of his drink, and the extraction team starts shooting at Mick, Martin and Albert. People are screaming and panicking. Rip comes up and punches one of the spies. Rip grabs his gun and starts shooting the other spies. "We might not look like it, but we're the good guys." Martin tells Albert. "Why should I believe that you are really a physicist?" Albert says. "Because for every action …"Martin punches Albert, knocking him out. Mick catches Professor Einstein. "there's an equal and opposite reaction." Rip grabs a drink on his way out and Mick starts dragging an unconscious Albert Einstein out of the building.

Meanwhile, back on the Waverider. Jax and Sara are walking down on of the corridors of the ship."So how'd it go with Einstein?" Jax asks. "Depends on who you ask. But apparently the professor has one hell of a right hook." Sara responds. Jax chuckles at the thought of Martin punching sombody out cold. "Seriously? Grey punched him out?" Jax asked. "Yeah, he's sleeping it off in the brig." Sara says. "So can we get the hell out of 1942 now?" Jax asks. Sara sighs, saying, "It looks like. Gideon?" Sara asks. "I'm afraid not, Miss Lance." Gideon answers. "But without Einstein's help, the Nazis…" Sara says."Still manage to destroy New York City with an atomic blast." Gideon says, finishing her thought. "The historical aberration remains unchanged." "How is that possible?" Jax asks. "The Nazis must've gotten the bomb from someone other than Einstein."

Meanwhile, inside the brig, Einstein wakes up. "Guten Morgen." Stein says. "What is this? Some sort of prison? What am I doing in here?" Albert asks. "Good question." Mick says. I'm sorry, I never had the opportunity to introduce myself." Martin says. "I'm Professor Martin Stein, just like "Einstein" minus the "Ein."" "There's just so much I'd like to discuss with you, such as your paper on unified field theory." Martin says. "I have not yet published my paper on unified field theory! Who are you? Why have you abducted me?" Albert said, getting up, walking up to the door. "The guys at the party wanted you to make an atomic bomb for "ze Fuhrer." Mick said, in a gruff voice. "No. Not even a man as mad as Adolph Hitler would want to create such a terrible weapon." Albert said, just the thought that the Nazis' would want him to build them an atomic bomb was preposterous.

"You yourself once said that two things are infinite, The universe and human stupidity." Martin said. "And you are living proof of the latter." Albert said. "He just called you stupid." Mick said, looking at Martin. "Now, open this door and let me out! We will, soon. I promise. We saved you from the Nazis. The least you could do is help us save New York."

"From what?" Albert said, laughing. "From some theoretical attack?" Albert says, laughing. "Some eventuality that not even I could have predicted? The only way you …." Albert realizes that the only way they would know is if they were time travelers, which, of course, they were. "Mein Gott." He said, then in German he said, "You're time travelers!" "Yes, obviously you know." Martin said. "I deduced it, Herr Doktor." Albert said. "Perhaps you could deduce how the Germans managed to create a nuclear bomb" Martin said. "Atomic." Albert said pointing his index finger up, correcting him. "When you are the only man on Earth capable of performing such a feat." Martin said, sliding his hand on the lock, which then made the door open. Albert watched the doors open in astonishment. "Ja. That is correct. I am the only man." Albert said.  
Mick looks up after Albert says he is the only man who can make an atomic bomb, and says, "Wait a minute. You saying there's some lady out there that can make an atomic bomb?" Mick asked. "Wunderbar. Why am I talking to him when you are clearly the brains of the operation?" Albert said, in astonishment to Mick's so called "brains". "Your ex-wife is also a physicist." Martin asked. "Without Mileva's help, I would still be working as a patent clerk in Vienna." Albert said, in a grateful voice.

Martin, Sara and Rip are in Rip's parlor having a discussion about who actually made the Nazi's their atomic bomb. "So, while we were busy safeguarding Professor Einstein…." Rip said. "The Nazis were busy kidnapping his ex." Sara said, finishing Rip's thought process. "Her name is Mileva Maric, she's a fellow nuclear physicist." Martin said, answering both of their thoughts. "Who, let me guess, had no one guarding her?" Rip asked. "Yes, Einstein's collaborations with Ms. Maric were a closely guarded secret between the two of them." Martin said, answering Rip's question. "A secret that the Germans apparently knew, so unless we can determine where they're keeping her while she manufactures their bomb …." Rip said.

Ray walks into the room, saying, "If I had to guess, I'd say she's with Damien Darhk's uranium." After Ray said that, Sara thought, thanks a lot Raymond. "Damien Darhk? As in…" Martin asked. "The man who murdered your sister." Rip said answering their questions. Sara sighs and puts her elbows down on the table and bows her head. "How is Damien Darhk even alive in 1942?" Martin asks. "Thanks to the Lazarus Pit, he hardly ages. Sara's kind of an expert on Damien Darhk." Ray says stupidly. Sara looks up with a pissed off look on her face, saying, "Drop it, Ray." "I'm sorry, but while you were all saving Einstein, Sara was off on her own secret side mission to kill Laurel's killer in the past." Ray says, as Rip looks at her with his hand on his chin.

"And I suppose you never thought about saving your fiance?" Sara asked. "Yeah, of course I did, but I never did it, because it's against the rules." Ray said. "What rules? We're not Time Masters, there are no rules." Sara says. "Well, if there were, there'd certainly be one about lying to your team." Ray says. "Listen to yourself. Look, we get it, you're perfect. Always the Boy Scout, aren't you, Raymond?" Sara asked, being very pissed off at Ray. "Yeah, well, I could say the same thing about you being an assassin." Ray said. "Well, if we're being honest, then let me get something off of my chest." Sara says, moving around the table to talk to Ray right up in his face. "Let's all just take a deep breath, shall we?" Martin, the peacekeeping professor said. "You think that you're such a big hero, Ray? Without that fancy suit you're nothing but a self-righteous rich guy." Sara says. "Maybe you're right but without my suit there's no way of finding Einstein's ex-wife, or Damien Darhk for that matter." Ray said, in retaliation to Sara's comment about him being like Iron Man. "Sorry, what are you saying?" Rip asks leaning across the table. "That anyone who spends a lot of time around uranium, in this case Damien Darhk picks up trace amounts of radiation, which my suit can track." Ray said, in answer to Rip's question. "And lead us straight to the Nazis' nuclear bomb." Martin asks.

At Garrett Shipyard, in Hoboken, New Jersey, Damien is walking down a path littered with recently killed bodies. He walks down a bridge to where Mileva Maric stands flanked by numerous Nazi's and to her right, is an atomic bomb that she made. Damien starts to walk around the bomb admiring the workmanship of the bomb, and says, "Beautiful work, Mileva. Dr. Einstein should never have let you get away." "I did what you want. Now let me go." Mileva asked. "Actually, we still have need of you. This thing didn't exactly come with an owner's manual. Get her and the bomb onboard." As he says that sentence a German U-Boat comes up out of the water ready to take them to the bombing site. Two men come up to Mileva and lead her by the arms to the German submarine. Mick is looking at them through a scope at the top of the shipyard.  
"We can't allow them to get that bomb onboard." Rip says. "What about Mileva?" Albert asks. "Don't worry, Doctor, we'll be sure to keep her safe, but we must secure the nuclear bomb" Martin says to Albert." "Atomic." Albert says correcting the professor. "About to be placed aboard a Nazi submarine. This is no time for subtlety." Martin says. "Agreed." Rip says, agreeing with Martin's statement. "Let's make sure we all follow the plan." Ray says looking at Sara, which warrants an evil eye from her. "Let's just get this done." Sara says.

The bomb is being wheeled behind Damien Darhk to be loaded onto the U-Boat. Ray fires a blast at two of the men pushing it, causing them to groan in pain and fall down. "Step away from the lady and the bomb! Final warning!" Ray says. "Schnell! Toten sie!" Damien says, getting the men into action. Mick fires at one of the Nazi's are roasts him without giving any due process. "I love roasting Nazis!" Mick says , very giddy about getting to roast Nazis. "Mein Gott!" Albert says watching the turmoil happening below, when right beside him, Jax and Martin combine to become Firestorm. Jax flies up into the sky as Albert looks at them. Jax flies right over Damien's head, shooting fire as he goes.

Ray walks up to a Nazi and punches him after fighting with him for a few seconds. Ray punches another Nazi to the ground, while Rip fires at the men escorting Mileva to the submarine. "We need to get Miss Maric to safety!" Rip sees Sara running after Damien. "Sara! Get down." Rip says to an innocent dockworker. Sara runs up a ramp of pallets and jumps down and starts swinging her bow staff at Damien with Damien dodging the strikes, by moving or pushing them away with his hand, then he grabs the staff and pushes it against Sara's neck from behind  
"Interesting technique. League of Assassins, am I right?" Damien asks. Sara elbows him to get him away from her. "I've been waiting a long time for this." Sara says. "Long time? For what?" Damien asks. "To kill you." Sara says. "Try to you mean." Damien says.

As a gunfight ensues around Ray, Rip comes on Ray's comm saying, "Dr. Palmer, let's take precautions." "And disable the bomb? Already on it." Ray connects the bomb to his suit so he can defuse it. Sara and Damien meanwhile are still in a heated battle. Ray's suit's radiation detection system goes off saying to Ray that his suit is not safe around the radiation. "Uh, guys, a little problem here. Suit's not as radiation-proof as I thought." Rip yells at Sara, "Sara! Fall back!" Sara wipes the blood from her nose and runs at Damien, Damien takes hold of her bo staff and kicks her in the stomach, does a sweeping leg kick over her head. Sara starts swinging at Damien.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the battle at the docks. Mick shoots a burst of fire at a Nazi, while Ray's suit starts to short out. "Uh, guys, actually a big problem." The Nazi's start firing at Ray. "Haircut! Watch out!" Mick said. Ray and the Nazi grunt, and Ray delivers a few blows to knock him out. Meanwhile with Damien and Sara, Sara swings part of her staff at Damien, and Damien blocks it with his arm, he kicks her twice. "Mick, look out!" A Nazi fires at Mick making Mick fall down. Ray throws the Nazi into the ocean, with the Nazi screaming as he falls into the water. "Fall back!" Rip yells. Sara gets thrown down by Damien in their fight. "Sara! Mr. Rory's injured, Dr. Palmer is incapacitated, we need to fall back now!" Rip says, to Sara over her comms. Ray runs over to Mick and picks him to take him back to the ship. "Firestorm, cover Dr.  
Palmer and Sara." Rip says, as Jax fires fireballs around them to cover their retreat. Rip gets the dock worker out as Ray gets Mick out.

As Sara is leaving a Nazi fires at her, Sara ducks and rolls over a crate, then throws a knife at the Nazi. And throws another knife at another Nazi on her way out.

Rip is in his seat on the bridge looking at some things on his console, just then Jax, walks in giving him an update on Mick and the Einsteins'. "Ok, Mick's on the mend and Einstein and his ex are safe and sound with the security detail." Jax says walking up to Rip. "Thank you, Jax." Rip said. "But the Nazis still have the nuke. What are we doing leaving New York?" Jax said. "Because the Nazis still have a nuke, which we saw being loaded onto a U-boat." Rip said. "They're gonna hit New York from underwater." Jax said. "Yeah, I'm tracking the uranium signature recorded by Dr.  
Palmer's suit, but before we engage the Nazis I need you to make these modifications." Rip says, handing Jax a tablet with what he wants Jax to do on it. "Really? Is now the time for me to be playing mechanic?" Jax said. "Look, I know that you consider the chores that I've been assigning you to be a waste of time, Jefferson, but believe me, they're more than just an exercise." Rip says, Jax sighs, which then makes Rip ask Jax turning around to look him in the face, "What's the subliminal variance of the quantum manifold?" "Two microns." Jax answers. "And if one wanted to divert power from the axial array?" Rip asks. "Can't be done, you'd have to go through the clavian adjunct." Jax says.

"Mm-hmm." Rip said. "All of the stuff you've been having me do, you've been teaching me about the Waverider." Jax observed. "I'm a time traveler, Jefferson. I spend most of my time thinking about the future, specifically my own, and it occurs to me that that future might not involve me being aboard this ship, and I need someone to know its secrets in my absence." Rip said. "Hmm, nice try, dude, but you're not quitting on us." Jax said. Jax then looks at the tablet and an option comes up telling him of an option called a Timescatter. "What's a "Timescatter"?" Jax asked. "Hmm? Uh, a last ditch option, and one that I pray we will never have to use." Jax turns around and exits the room to go and work on the modifications Rip needs. Rip starts doing work on the console making it beep, and the ship starts whirring as they start to dive to go underwater. Rip has his hand on the steering orb, making the ship go down.

"Ah. We going swimming or something?" Mick asks. "I'm tracking the Nazis U-boat." Rip asks. "Where is it now?" Sara asks. Just then a blast from the U-boat hits the Waverider causing it to shake. "It's close."

Meanwhile on the Nazi U-boat, Damien asks "How soon until the bomb is fitted to the torpedo." "Less than a minute." One of the workers replies back to him in German. "Hit them again." He barks back in German. A torpedo shoots and hits the Waverider.

"They've knocked out our telemetry, Captain." Gideon says. "What's going on?" Mick asks. "As you can see, the Waverider is ill suited for underwater combat." Rip responds. "I'm trying to bypass the tertiary subsystem array." Ray says, from his seat at the right of the console. "Make it fast, haircut." Mick says. Ray types in some commands and fires a few torpedos back at them.  
"Yes!" Ray says once the missile makes impact with the U-boat. The alarm aboard the U-boat sounds and the Nazi's are yelling. "Is the weapon ready?" Damien asks, obviously upset. "Yes, Herr Darhk." The same worker on the U-boat says. "Fire!" Damien yells. The torpedo carrying the nuke comes right at the Legends. "What was that?" Sara asks. "They're not firing on us." Martin realizes. "It's the nuclear bomb." Rip says. "Atomic." Martin says, correcting Rip. "Whatever it is, we gotta stop it." Ray says. "I fear that there is only one way to do that." Rip says, using the orb to turn the ship around toward the bomb. Jax comes running in as sparks fly from the hallway he just entered from. "Okay, I don't know what you wanted me to do, but I did it." Jax says. "Excellent work, Jax." Rip says, taking the tablet from Jax, so Jax can sit in his seat.

"What's going on?" Mick asks. I am piloting us on a collision course with the torpedo, Now, with any luck it will hit us before New York City." Rip says.  
The missile comes flying at the Legends. "How is that lucky?" Mick asks. "Can the Waverider handle the blast?" Sara asks. "Honestly, I have absolutely no idea. Which is why I'm doing this." Rip says, pressing the enable Timescatter button on his tablet and covers his eyes. Mick looks around, a little like what the fuck just happened is written on his face. Mick groans saying, "Where is everybody?" Mick asks. "The appropriate question is when." Rip said pointing the tablet at him. "Other the last few months I've implemented a safeguard in case of a catastrophe. A high burst of temporal energy has scattered our team throughout history." Rip said. "I knew you never liked me." Mick said looking at the Englishman. "I'm afraid, injured as you are, you wouldn't survive the rigors of time travel, which is why I'm doing this." Rip says, flashing his knockout gun in Mick's face knocking Mick out. "Gideon, how much time do we have?" Rip asked. "30 seconds, Captain." Gideon answered. The torpedo is heading straight for the Waverider.

Rip carries Mick over his shoulder down one of the hallways, heading for the medbay. Rip deposits Mick in one of the seats and hooks up one of the vital detecting bracelets on Mick, getting Mick ready to go into stasis. A timer beeps, signifying the time till the nuke hits them is coming to a close. "Gideon?"Rip asks. "I'm here, Captain." Gideon answers. "You always are." Rip says. The Waverider then turns and faces in the direction of the nuclear bomb and the bomb hits the side of the ship making the bomb explode.

 **I hope you guys loved that chapter, all right. I have one thing to tell you, one of our big bads will be a Prometheus like character named Saracon, you can ask questions about him, my character's relatives and anything else you might want to ask in the comment section below. What did everyone think of that epic conclusion to the chapter, What happened to the Legends. How will Mick and Nate and Alex save them? Where the bloody hell is Rip? Tune in to the next chapter to find out. Until next time, this is Heatstorm, signing off.**


	4. Chapter 3: Rescuing The Team

**Hi, everyone, it's me, Heatstorm, or Ronnie Stein on discord. This is the 4th chapter for my first story Legends of Tomorrow: Rise of the Blue Bow. If you like it please follow, vote, and comment. I will be making a special chapter called Comic-Con 2016, it will be for you, the readers, to ask me and the cast plus my character, Alex Foxworthy, any questions you might have on the story. Please ask any questions you might have for me in the comment section below and you might see your question answered in the special chapter, if it hasn't already been answered. So without further ado, let's get on with our story. But first, some housekeeping. Jax, take it away.**

 **Jax: I am the chief engineer of the ship the Waverider. But I am also Jefferson Jackson, one half of the nuclear superhero, Firestorm, and me and my teammates don't belong to Heatstorm, But his character Alex does and anything else you might not recognize. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Alex's POV**

We are in the dining area of the kitchen, still sitting out at the only table left standing. Mick is sitting there with his hand on his head, I am sitting with the back of the chair in front of me leaning on the back of the chair in front of me. Nate has his arms folded on the table and Oliver has his folded across his chest. "Okay, there's just one question that you haven't answered." I asked. "Where's Captain Hunter?" Nate said. "I don't know. Must have time-scattered himself like the rest of them. Guess I gotta play hero and find them." Mick said. "Do you even think this ship still flies?" Nate said, looking around the room. "I don't see why not. Fridge works." Mick said, holding his beer bottle in his hand and looking at it. "I don't have time to time travel, but if your team is stuck in history, who better to help find them than a historian?" Oliver motioned to Nate when he told Mick that. Oliver said to Nate, me looking like uhhh, you told me in the bunker that you wanted me to stay, not the bloody historian. "This guy?" Mick and I asked, which made Nate open his mouth like he was going to say something. "Without Dr. Heywood you'd still be in stasis." Oliver said. "Ah. Good point. Library, this way." Mick said pointing, then got up to go to the library, leaving myself, Nate and Oliver there to talk.

"Hey, wait. Time out. This was supposed to be a salvage mission." Nate said. "Yeah, do you expect me to stay and babysit the historian with possibly no training in any fighting styles." I said. "Who are you kidding? You've been waiting your whole life for a chance like this." Oliver said, slapping his back. "Good luck, Alex see you soon, don't worry, your wife will be ok.

Later on the bridge, Mick, myself, and Nate all come walking into the cockpit area to take our seats for takeoff, Mick takes the pilot's seat, and I take the seat to Mick's right at the right end of the console. "Well, I-I did some digging, but I think I finally got a lead on Ray Palmer." Nate said, throwing a magazine down, with the pages opened to an article entitled Jurassic Man: Real or Hoax. Mick pulls the over the shoulder restraint down over his shoulders and I do the same. "Uh-huh." Mick says. "Are you, uh, sure you know how to fly this thing?" Nate asked. "Let's find out." Mick said, touching one of the screens on the console, making the ship turn on for the first time in 74 years. Mick moved the control orb up to make the ship go up, making me and Mick go back in our seats and sends Nate back, holding onto one of the seats in the row behind. "Maybe you should slow down?" Nate suggests, obviously scared. "Maybe you should shut up and strap in." Mick suggests. Nate takes his seat and pulls the restraint down over his shoulders as well. "I can't believe this. We're about to travel through time!" Nate said, very elated about going through time. "Did I tell you about the side effects?" Mick asked, pushing the throttle to make the ship time jump, making Nate's voice shaky. "What side effects?" Nate asked. The ship erupts out of the water, going into the sky to save Ray.

 **South Dakota, 70 Million Years ago.**

Ray is running through a forest in South Dakota, from what seems to be a dinosaur. He is wearing a t-shirt, carrying a sharpened stick as a spear, and has a beard and long hair. His clothes are tattered after being in the place he has been for so long, he is grunting and panting as if out of breath and becoming exhausted. The dinosaur behind him roars, he looks back and exclaims. He jumps over a log and lands on his feet, we see his tennis shoes all tattered. The ground rumbles from the running of the dinosaur. The dinosaur roars. Ray stops and turns around, now at a dead end. Ray raising his makeshift spear, whimpering in terror, thinking maybe I shouldn't have stolen and eaten of the dinosaur's eggs. The dinosaur roars in his face, and Ray whimpers again. Just then a blast of heat comes and hits the dinosaur in the sides, it runs away, roaring in terror. Mick, and myself are standing behind Ray, me with my bow in my hand, and Mick with his heat gun in his hand, then Ray looks behind him and sees us, Mick with his gun up as he had fired some fire at the dinosaur. Mick lowers his gun as soon as Ray starts talking.

"Oh! Mick! Buddy! How'd you find me?" Ray said. "And what am I chopped liver or summat?!" I said. Ray looked at me and said "Hey, Alex, haven't seen you since we were fighting those ghosts." Ray said to me. "Yeah, I know, I came with Mick to help him, Oliver sent me." Alex said. "I didn't." Mick said. Nate groans, having just thrown up from the effects of time travel, luckily for me, it only caused me temporary blindness. "Pretty did." Mick said. "Is he okay?" Ray asks. "Yeah." I said. "Side effects of time travel." Mick said. "Speaking of, you're never gonna believe where the rest of your team ended up." Nate said, walking over from where he was getting sick at wiping his mouth, then Nate throws up, almost on my new damn boots.

 **Tintangel. England, The Year of Our Queen 821.**

Medieval music is playing, and there is a boy king who sighs, saying, "This festival is boring." He says, waving away one of his servants who curtsies and leaves. "Bring me my wizards!" The king says, for now let's call him King Brattingham the First. Stein and Jax coming walking in, wearing cloaks and medieval looking shirts and tights. "My liege, how may we entertain you?" Martin says, as Jax bows. "Do you wish to gaze into my magic mirror, Your Majesty?" Jax says, lifting up his phone, and putting it in King Snotty Brattingham's face. "I grow bored of your tricks." Making Jax and Stein look at each other, like Oh, shit, should we merge. The king snaps his fingers saying, "Off with their heads."

"What?" Martin says. "You little brat." Jax says, as someone grabs him and one of the executioners comes in with his ax. "This is incredible. An actual medieval execution? I never imagined I'd see this with my own eyes." Nate says, like the nerdy dumbass he is, with Mick, Ray and I coming up behind him. "Who Who's that?" Stein asks, in a voice that says, who the fuck is this guy with. "The new guy." Mick says. "New guy! Duck!" Mick says to Nate, I pull my bowstring back, shooting an arrow at the executioner. "Hiyah!" The executioner says bringing his ax down. Then Martin elbows the guy holding him, and Mick punches the executioner who has an arrow in his leg.

The guards pull out their swords ready for the battle that might ensue with this lot. "I'm Dr. Heywood, I heard so much about you." Nate says to Jax. "Hey, how about we get to know each other back on the ship?" Jax says, patting Nate's shoulder as a sign for him to calm down. "Okay." Nate says. "But first we have to find Sara." Ray says

 **Salem, 1693**

It is the height of the Salem Witch Trials and Sara is being led to her execution, Sara gets pushed a couple of times to her execution. "Vile witch! You have corrupted the women of our village!" One of the villagers executing her said. "In my defense, they were happily corrupted." Sara says, pointing a finger gun at one of the girls, making her blush. All the villagers start chanting, "Hang the witch! Hang the witch! Hang the witch! Hang the witch!" Sara grabs a stick from one of the villagers guarding her, and kicks him making him fall, she starts swinging the stick around like her bo staff. People are screaming. "You must be Sara Lance." Nate says, just then Sara swings the stick down at Nate's feet thinking he is the enemy, which literally swept him off his feet. I about started laughing right then and there, it was funny seeing my old friend lay into Nate.

"Oh! whoa, whoa, it's okay. He's with us." Ray said. "Hey, Sara long time, no see." I said. "Hey." She said, blowing some hair out of her face. "Is she always this violent?" Nate said, in a pain filled voice. "Yeah, more or less, you should see her when you insult her girlfriends or her sister." I said.

We are all on the bridge of the Waverider, everyone has changed into civilian clothing. We are all gathered around the console in the middle of the bridge. "I'm sorry, but so far I haven't been able to detect any historical alteration that would indicate Mr. Hunter was stranded in time." Nate said. "Uh, why don't we ask Gideon where he is?" Ray suggested. "Who's Gideon?" Nate asked, obviously not paying attention during Mick's story. "Greetings, Dr. Heywood. I am the ship's artificial consciousness." Gideon said, appearing in her holographic head form. "Gideon, we need you to tell us where Rip is." Sara said. "I'm afraid I have no idea, but I would be happy to play his final message for you all." Gideon said. "Final message?" Ray asked.

Just then, the captain of this vessel came up in his parlor in hologram form. The Legends facing the window of the cockpit turn around to look at the hologram of their dear captain."Sorry for stranding you all throughout history, but it was the only way to save you. Well, you know what they say, Captain must never abandon his ship. Well, neither shall I abandon hope of seeing you all again someday, somewhere in time. As flawed and unruly as you are individually, together you are the best crew, the best team a captain could ever hope for. So stick together. And remember, history is yours now, my dear Legends. Good luck." Rip said, his hologram fritzing out as he finished his last sentence.

We are all now in the parlor of the ship, I just unpacked my bags in Snart's old room, temporarily of course. Mick is on the step with doughnut in his hand, Stein and Ray are standing, and Sara is sitting in one of Rip's chairs. "So, what do we do now?" Ray said. "We drink." Mick said, taking another bite out of his doughnut. "It's not like we were exactly Time Masters, even with Rip." Sara said, with her head in her hand. "But I think he knew that one day we might have to do this without him." Jax said sitting in one of the chairs. "Let's do what Rip said to continue on, if we aren't going to do any missions, I say we go train." I said, as training always cleared my mind. "And we all heard his message. He wanted us to keep going." Ray said. "We have to keep going." Martin said, looking at Ray. "There's a rogue time traveler out there somewhere."

"Yeah, a time nemesis whose idea of fun is helping Damien Darhk and the Nazis blow up New York City." Sara said. "What's to stop them from going back in time and kidnapping Einstein and his ex-wife again?" Ray said. "We can't be everywhere at once." Mick said from the floor, he had a point. "But you can safeguard the Einsteins." Nate said from his position behind me, looking at the timeline display in the parlor. "Safeguard the Einsteins? How?" Martin asks. "By making one slight alteration to history." Nate says.

 **Columbia University, 1942**

Mick, Nate, Professor Stein, and myself go walking up to one of the best scientific minds in this century. We are all wearing suits and hats, like OSS agents wear. Mick flashes out his fake ID, saying, "We'd like to talk to Mr. Einstein. CIA." Mick says. "He means OSS. This is related to the Manhattan Project." Nate says, correcting Mick. "You're headed to Columbia University, right, for the symphony?" Mick said, like the airhead he is, yet he is not the only one in our team. "Symposium." Martin says. "Same thing." Mick said. "Once you're there, we're gonna need you to publicly announce that Miss Mileva Maric has been your silent partner for over 30 years." Nate said. "You see, acknowledgment of Mileva's contributions is the only way to keep her safe." Martin and I said. "Besides, it's the right thing to do. Don't be a jerk." Mick and I said. "Or a womanizer and a pig." I added.

Meanwhile at the symposium, Dr. Einstein is making a speech, about his ex-wife. "Today I want to tell you about a very special woman, my longtime collaborator, Mileva Maric." Albert said. Myself, Mick, Nate and the professor are watching him from the back of the hall. Everyone starts clapping, and Mileva comes on stage to earn her recognition and moment in the limelight. "What does that mean? Krauts won't be able to get to her?" Mick said. "Yes, and then people won't say, "Hey, you're a regular Einstein."" Martin said. "They'll say, "You're like one of the Einsteins." I said, finishing the professor's thought. "That's so crazy. I can't believe we just changed history." Nate said. "Well, no shit Sherlock, we all just did it so believe." I said. "No, Dr. Heywood, we saved it." Martin said, as Mick cracks open some alcohol and drinks it in the background.

 **No One's POV**

On the Nazi sub, one of the Nazi leaders on the ship said to Damien. "You promised no trouble, Herr Darhk." The Nazi said. "And you promised me competency." Damien said in retaliation to his Nazi associate. "Perhaps we'll have better luck with the next bomb." The Nazi suggested. "That's cute, but there won't be a next bomb. You see, my partner wants to move on to other things." Damien said. "But your partner isn't here, is he?" The Nazi said pointing a gun at Damien. Just then a red blur came on board killing every Nazi making them grunt and die. "According to who? Hello, Eobard." Damien said, looking at the Reverse Flash, aka Eobard Thawne. "Mr. Darhk." Eobard says.

 **Alex's POV**

Meanwhile, outside the symposium, the rest of the team is waiting on myself, Mick, Nate and Stein. "Ah, how'd it go with Einstein?" Jax asks the men who went to storm the castle. "Good, until someone gives the Confederate Army machine guns or breaks Mozart's fingers, or…." Nate said, still being a dumbass. "One aberration at a time." Martin said. "Hey, remember that thing that I said before about you being a…."I heard Sara say to Ray. "Billionaire Boy Scout? You weren't all wrong." Ray said back. "Yeah, but you're more than that." Sara said, being sweet. "Thanks. And we'll get justice for Laurel, Sara, promise." Ray said. What do you guys say we get outta 1942?" Sara says. Just then, a gun gets cocked behind us, making us turn around, which made me take out my bow and deactivate the holoprojector on my suit.

"Not until you answer a few questions." A man in a weird supersuit said, that looked very patriotic. "We're the Justice Society of America." A woman of color says in a leopard print looking suit. "And you're coming with us." Another man in color says. A man with shadows shrouding him walks in, then a girl in a star-spangled leotard flies down.

 **I hope you guys loved that chapter, all right. I have one thing to tell you, one of our big bads will be a Prometheus like character named Saracon, you can ask questions about him, my character's relatives and anything else you might want to ask in the comment section below. What did everyone think of that epic conclusion to the chapter, What will happen to our Legends? Why is a dead man alive again? Why is there a hologram projector in Alex's suit? All these questions and more will be answered next time, on Legends: Rise of the Blue Bow. Until next time, this is Heatstorm, signing off.**


End file.
